The father in law daughter dance
by NCISLeaBea92
Summary: This is just a bunch of fluff that I didn't want to post separately; all of them have Bella, most of them have Carlisle too.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fluffy one-shot between Bella and Carlisle…it's Bella's wedding night, and just like there's the father-daughter dance, there's the new father-in-law-daughter dance. :D Sry, I had to do it, I love Bella/Carlisle father/daughter fluff!**

As soon as it was appropriate, Charlie and I got off the dance floor. Neither of us could dance; I had inherited my lack of balance from him. I could see all the Cullens on the dance floor, whirling around like professional dancers. I wondered idly if Edward and I would look like that after I was one of them. Where was Edward anyway? I didn't have much time to ponder that point, because Alice came up behind me as soon as the song ended and dragged me off to the bathroom to re-apply my makeup. After that torture was over, I went out and saw Edward, with a huge grin on his face, talking to Carlisle, who had the exact same smile. At the same moment, they both looked my way. Their twin smiles held a hint of evil. What were they planning? They both came toward me, and Edward whispered in my ear, "It's customary for the in-laws to dance together." Oh no. Not that. Anything but that. It's not that I had any aversion to Carlisle; he was a second father to me. Dancing is what I was so opposed to. After Edward went to search out Renee, who would be thrilled, Carlisle held his arm out to me, to lead me to the dance floor. I could feel my face flaming, this was not going to turn out well. "I can't dance," I mumbled, and I felt my face flush when his grin grew.

"I know that," he said. "It's not a problem. I can." Sensing defeat, I let him lead me to the dance floor. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of my life, though it was a little funny. A new song started, and he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Get on." I was stunned momentarily, and he sighed impatiently. He lifted me up to slide his feet under mine, and then we were spinning around the room. (That sentence is dangerously close to the one in Twilight, I don't own Twilight.) I heard cameras going off, and everyone's exclamations of, "Oh, how sweet!" I caught Edward's eye when we spun by him and Renee, and I gave him the best glare I could. He grinned mischievously back at me. I kept seeing everyone's faces, so I buried my head in Carlisle's shoulder. He chuckled quietly. The song ended, and Carlisle set me on my feet, and bowed. I felt my face grow even redder, and then Edward came to my side.

"You will pay," I told him. Carlisle put a hurt face on. "What, you don't like dancing with me?" I laughed, and walked back over to him. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. More flashes. "Of course I do," I laughed. "I would just rather wait until after I'm not so uncoordinated. I mean, look at your shoes now!" Alice would probably kill us both. They were all dusty now. He laughed loudly, and took a napkin off the table, and wiped his shoes off. I was never going to get out of this, was I? I sighed resignedly, and saw Alice nearly rocket out of her chair with excitement. She had seen my decision to go along with the rest of the night with mo complaint. It wasn't like I could do anything to get out of anything any of them had planned for me. We walked back to our table, and Edward told me, "That's not the last dance with any of my family for the rest of the night. I hope you're prepared for what you just resigned yourself to." I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**Please review, and go R&R my other stories please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is another father/daughter thing…this time it's Carlisle and Bella talking about how the family (including Carlisle) felt when they lost/almost lost Bella multiple times. R&R please!!! This is turning into a series of one-shots, not really related to each other, but they're all Bella bonding with each Cullen.**

**Bella POV:**

I was wandering around the huge, empty house, looking for something to do. Everyone except Carlisle had gone hunting, and I was staying here, waiting for them to come back. I didn't like being apart from Edward; even though he had just gotten rid of Victoria, she still haunted me, and there was the ever-present worry of the Volturi. I sat down on the couch to watch TV, since I hadn't found anything else to do. I had been watching some mindless show for a couple hours when Carlisle came downstairs.

"Hey, Bella." he said. I smiled at him. He had become a different father to me; calling him a second father somehow made him inferior to Charlie, and they were equal. Charlie was distant, while Carlisle was close to everyone. I couldn't rank them; they were too different. I noticed Carlisle had a troubled expression on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong," he said. He came over to sit next to me on the couch. "I was just thinking of the time James and his coven came around here. Then, the time Edward left. And, finally, when we thought we might have lost you and Edward against Victoria. We never really get a chance to talk to each other, and I was wondering if you would like to now."

I nodded. He was right; none of us really got to talk except Edward and I. I wanted to connect with Carlisle and the rest of his family a little more, since I was to become one of them in a short time. Carlisle smiled, and sat back against the couch. I decided to start.

"Why did you come with Edward, that time with James? I hardly knew any of you, and you barely knew me. Why would you take the risk to come save an insignificant human?" Carlisle stared at me, shocked. It was clear he didn't like how this had started out. "Bella, I mean this in the nicest way, but you are insane. We saw how happy Edward was with you, and we couldn't help but to love you. You made him happy-truly happy-after all these years. And seeing how you are, so kind and loving, how can anyone just let that die? Edward is right, you don't see yourself clearly." I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I willed them away, and for once, they obeyed me. "When Edward decided to leave you, the whole situation just felt so, so wrong. So completely and entirely wrong, and I don't think any of us are going to forgive ourselves for letting him leave, and going with him. We were all missing a piece of ourselves-Emmett, Jasper and Alice were missing a sister. Even Rosalie missed you. Jasper was the worst, because he felt that he had caused the whole thing and that you hated him. We all knew it was impossible for you to hate him, though. They all love you." The tears came back when he said that. He saw them, and patted my knee, smiling. "And, Esme and I were missing a daughter. We all love you, and we couldn't function properly if you were missing." The tears won, pilling over onto my cheeks. In that moment, I knew all my silly worries were exactly that-silly. Carlisle brushed my tears away and gave me a hug." You guys are as much a part of me, too. I couldn't ever bear to lose you guys again, especially you. You're my father now as much as Charlie is. I love you, Dad." I heard his breathing stop, and then he whispered, "You have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that." I pulled away and realized we had an audience. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Edward were all staring and smiling. I felt my face flush. Edward came over and picked me up to kiss me. He ran us up to his room and set me down on the bed. "How was your talk with Carlisle?" he asked, amused. I smiled and, somewhat ignoring the question, I replied, "I love them. I love all of them. I have the 2 greatest sisters and the 2 greatest brothers in the world. I have the most loving sets of parents anyone could ever ask for, and most of all, I have you." He kissed me passionately, and then said, "If only you could hear their thoughts right now. They absolutely adore you." I leaned against him, falling asleep. Tomorrow, I would have another wonderful day with my wonderful family.

**Who should I have Bella bonding with next? Tell me in reviews; whoever is picked the most, I'll do next!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my Jasper/Bella fanfic. Sorry to have used this much overused plot, but I promise, this chapter will be extra long, and it won't just be them talking about Bella's birthday. Please R&R, I have no idea who to do next! (I'm thinking of another Carlisle/Bella, because I absolutely adore them. PS: *grudgingly admits* Carlisle's in this chapter, too.)**

Everyone but Emmett and Jasper had gone hunting this weekend. I didn't mind it so much this time, because I rarely got to spend any time with anyone else besides Alice and Edward. It would be nice to get closer to each of them, especially Jasper. Ever since they came back, he's made an effort to avoid me as much as possible. I felt bad, because Edward told me he thought I hated him, and would never forgive him for causing me so much pain. He still blamed himself, after everyone told him it wasn't his fault. Maybe, if I told him, he would finally stop moping around. I decided to go find him, and finally set things straight.

When I went downstairs, I saw Jasper sitting on the couch, playing his guitar. When he heard me walk in, he stiffened, and started to leave. "Jasper, wait." I asked. He turned around slowly. "Bella," he said, with a slight nod of his head, not meeting my eyes. This was going to be more difficult than I thought. "Please sit down. I want to talk to you."

He sat down tentatively, and looked at me, waiting for me to start. "Jasper, please stop. Please stop avoiding me, ignoring me, or otherwise pretending I don't exist. I do know why you're doing it, but I don't understand."

"I don't want to inflict myself on someone who hates me," he said in a rough whisper. I was shocked. He thought I hated him? "I know you could never forgive me for causing that whole mess, and causing you so much pain." He had his head in his hands. This needed to be fixed, now. I couldn't have him believing such nonsense for any longer. "Jasper!" I very nearly shrieked. "He jerked up in surprise, feeling my incredulity. "No! That's not…no!" I couldn't form coherent sentences in my haste to set things straight. He looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to finish a sentence. I finally composed myself to talk. "Jasper, that's utterly absurd. I could never hate you. What happened then was a chain of events that no one could have stopped. It's not your fault. And as for never forgiving you, there's nothing to forgive." I smiled at him, hoping he would believe me. He smiled back, and then looked up at the stairs. I twisted around to see Carlisle walking toward us.

"Bella, Jasper." he greeted us. "How are you?" I looked back at Jasper. He had a genuine smile on his face. "Great!" he exclaimed. Carlisle stared at him. It was a big difference from his usual moping around. He looked at me, questioning, so I explained.

"Jasper and I were talking about what happened last fall. He was under the impression that I hated him and would never forgive him. I was as shocked as you are, because, in my mind, there's nothing to forgive. And I could never hate Jasper." Carlisle's face smoothed out, finally understanding. "Bella, I always knew you didn't hate me. I could feel your emotions- you always felt rejected and sad when I left a room. I couldn't understand it, and for a while, I thought you figured out a way to lie with your emotions." He gave me a wry smile. "But now that you confronted me," Carlisle chuckled, "I know that what happened is in the past, it's over, it's done with, and most of all, it's forgiven. I hope, now, I can become as close to you as you are with Alice or Emmett." I nodded. "I would love that." To my utter shock, Jasper came over and hugged me. "Love you, sis." I knew Jasper and I would always be best friends after this. "Back at you, bro." He ruffled my hair, and turned to Carlisle. "What's on the agenda for today, Dad?" I giggled when Carlisle made a face. "I don't know. I couldn't come up with anything that we might be able to do. We're kind of limited; the sun's out." He pointed out a window, and sure enough, the sun was glaring in. "Crap." Jasper muttered. I giggled again. "Let's go watch a movie or something," I suggested. It was the only thing that we really could do, under the circumstances. Carlisle and Jasper looked at each other and shrugged.

Jasper flipped through the channels at blinding speed before turning the TV off. "There's nothing to watch!" he yelled. "What do you people usually do for fun?" Carlisle glared at him. "Sorry." Jasper mumbled. It was either him or Emmett, always picking on the human. "We usually go outside when it's sunny," I retorted. Jasper put on a look of faux shock, and then an evil grin appeared. I felt Carlisle tense on the couch. "Whatever you're planning, Jazz, don't do it." What was going on? Jasper flung me over his shoulder and raced upstairs. I saw Carlisle in hot pursuit on the way up. What was Jasper planning? He raced into his and Alice's room, and threw me on the bed. **(NO this isn't a lemon; get your heads out of the gutter, people!!!) **He went over to the closet and threw a familiar bag at me. An…Alice bag. An Alice-went-shopping-for-Bella-against-Bella's-will bag. My head snapped up when Carlisle broke down the door. Carlisle broke down the door? This was an odd day. I peeked inside the bag, and nearly passed out. It was a bathing suit. Well, at least it was one piece; I tried to convince myself of the good. "Jasper?" I asked. When he didn't answer, I looked up. He and Carlisle were gone. This couldn't be good. I poked my head into the hall, and saw then waiting. In swimwear. Were we going swimming somewhere? **(I have a mental image of Carlisle right now, and it is so good!)** "Uh, guys? What are we doing?" Jasper rolled his eyes. "It's pretty obvious. We're going swimming! Now get dressed!" Where were we swimming? "Do you guys have a pool or something?" Carlisle nodded. "It's out a little ways, behind the garage." Alrighty then. I changed into the blue abomination, slipped a t-shirt on over it, grabbed a towel, and then walked out into the hall. "Wow, Bella. Nice!" Jasper grinned. Carlisle rolled his eyes and walked outside. He led the way around the garage, to an Olympic-sized pool. Of course. Nothing should surprise me now. There was a water-volleyball net set up across it. Carlisle and Jasper jumped in, and then turned to look at me expectantly. I blushed, and then removed the t-shirt. "You look beautiful, Bella. Now come on!!!" Carlisle splashed some water out of the pool at me. I shrieked, and jumped in after them, surprisingly, with no injuries. "Okay, let's play!" Jasper said excitedly. **(A/N I just got a really good idea, but it's going to make this chapter kind of really long.) **"Um, guys?" I said, pointing to myself. "There's the little matter of me, being a wimpy human, and you two being, like, supernatural. Aren't whichever team I'm on be unfairly handicapped?" Carlisle threw his head back and laughed. "I'll be on your team, Bella." he said, coming over to give me a reassuring hug. I smiled, and whispered "Thanks." He laughed again, and took his place on one side of then net. I took the other side, and the game began.

Thankfully, most of the game was played between Jasper and Carlisle. On the rare occasion that Jasper thought it was funny to hit the ball to me, I returned it without any embarrassment. It was kind of weird. I even managed to score a point on him. Carlisle cheered, and spun me in a circle, laughing madly. He was really competitive today. I giggled, and watched while Jasper fumed. The ball came toward me more often after that, and I started scoring on him more and more. All of a sudden, we heard an outburst of laughter, and I spun around to see Edward on the ground, convulsing with hysterics. Alice had a video camera in her hand, recording my scores against Jasper. Emmett jumped in the pool, fully clothed, and joined Jasper's side. "Bring it, human," he challenged. I looked at Carlisle at the same time he looked at me. It was an unspoken agreement; they were going down.

The points kept going up on our side, and each point that I scored made Emmett and Jasper angrier and angrier, until Emmett lost control of his temper and hit the ball at a million miles an hour, straight for my head. Edward yelled, and sprung at me, but Carlisle was faster. He pulled me out of the way of the ball, which exploded on impact with the water. Seeing me in safe in Carlisle's arms, Edward switched directions and jumped toward Emmett, and pulled him under the water. We were all laughing at their underwater wrestling match, until Edward came up, with Emmett in a headlock. Emmett cussed, then broke free, and jumped out of the pool, walking toward the house without looking back at us. I turned to look at the rest of the Cullens; with all the water Edward and Emmett had flung all over the place battling, the rest of them were soaked, too. I grinned and waved them in, and, one by one, they jumped into the pool, taking sides to continue our game. Edward wasn't interested, and sat on the side.

After we finished our game, (Carlisle, Esme, and I beat Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice 6-3!) we went inside, so I could eat dinner. Edward was by my side while we walked back to the house. "How was your day?" I asked him. "Pretty good, we found a couple mountain lions." He did his crooked grin, and I forgot my name. "And how was your day? I heard you straightened some things out with Jasper?" I nodded, remembering my happiness from this morning. "Yeah, we're going to be best friends from now on." He smiled again, and said, "That's good. I was a little worried about him, he was never happy since we came back." We got in the door, and I saw Jasper cooking something. He put it on a plate and slid it toward me. "Eat up, sis; tomorrow's going to be a long day. Nice and cloudy, we can go outside!" I looked at the plate and fell over laughing. It was spaghetti and meatballs, and he made a smiley face with the meatballs. "Thanks, Jazz. I can only imagine what you've got planned." Edward snickered. "Don't tell her, Edward!!!" He looked at me. "You'll tell me, right?" He shook his head. I gasped. "Nope, it's a surprise. But I can tell you, it's nothing too horrible." I sighed. If it was Edward-okayed, then it would happen. I dug into the spaghetti, then washed and put away my plate. We all went into the living room again to watch TV. Emmett was flipping through the channels this time. A strange sense of déjà vu spread through me, and Carlisle and I glanced at each other. We both erupted into laughter when Emmett yelled, "There's nothing to watch!" Everyone stared at us like we'd lost our minds; everyone but Jasper, who was snickering a little. After a long day in the water, I started feeling sleepy. "Okay, goodnight guys. See you in the morning." I said. And then, I tried to start a little nighttime ritual, by going around and hugging each one of them. "Great job today," Carlisle told me. I smiled, then went upstairs and got ready for bed.

As soon as I was in bed, Edward came over. "You know, you mean the world to this family. They love you, more than you can imagine." I sighed contently, and said, "I know. I don't understand it, but I know. I love them all too. Even Rosalie." He smiled, and then laughed when we heard Rosalie call to us, "Yeah, yeah, I'm warming up to you, too." Yes! I went to sleep, knowing things between me and all of the Cullens, now, were going to be great.

**Okay, kinda-sorta long chapter for some extra reviews!!! Tell me who I should do next.**


	4. Warning this ones sad

**A one-shot, it's sad, but read anyway. Reviews are appreciated.**

"Edward," I said. "I think I can tell Charlie now." I just got a call from the hospital Charlie was in, and they told me he didn't have much more time. I wanted to tell my dad everything; why we had to keep things from him, and sometimes outright lie to him. If what the nurse said was true, Charlie didn't have to worry about the Volturi getting to him. He would already be gone. I kissed Edward and Renesmee goodbye, and drove to the hospital.

When I got to his room, he was sitting up against some pillows. He looked terrible. His skin was pale and loose, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He almost looked like me, but I could hear the faint fluttering of his failing heart. I sat down on the bed next to him.

"How are you feeling?" After I said it, I instantly regretted asking. It wasn't a good idea to bring that up. Getting right to the point, I said, "Dad, I think your need-to-know policy is pretty much moot at this point." He did know that people from my world would kill him if he knew what I was. He nodded, and I continued. "Would you like to know?" He nodded again, and I dimly wondered if he was able to speak.

"Where to start…" I mused. Charlie rasped, "Aging?" I decided to be blunt about everything. "I'm…immortal." His eyes bulged. "What…" So I explained.

"The Cullens…myself…and half of Renesmee, we're vampires." It was a wonder he hadn't had a stroke yet. "Everything…" he commanded.

"There's not much left to explain. Well, there is one major difference between us and your mental image. We hunt animals only. And some of us have supernatural powers. Edward can read minds, "Charlie's face flushed at this, "Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, and I'm a shield from powers that affect the mind. Renesmee flipped mine and Edward's powers; no one can keep her out of their heads, not even me. And she can show you what she's thinking. Want to know how old we all are?" He sighed, and I grinned. This was going to be fun. "Carlisle is around 400, Esme, Alice, and Edward are all around 200, Jasper's around 300-he was in the Civil War." He stared at me incredulously. Charlie was interested in the Civil War, he had books all around the house about it. "Emmett and Rosalie are around 150." He shook his head, like he was trying to clear it. It was obvious he didn't want to believe I was one of the eternally damned. After a few minutes, he fell asleep, so I kissed his forehead and left the room, not knowing at the time that that was the last time I would see him alive.

2 days later, we got a call, informing us that Charlie had passed away. We couldn't go to the funeral; it killed me to stay away. But, everyone we knew 50 years ago was still here, and they would recognize us, and the fact that we hadn't aged in the last half a century. While the funeral was taking place, we packed up the house, then left Forks behind us, forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I had to! More Carlisle/Bella fluff.**

**Bella POV:**

With the terror for my daughter, I felt an equal amount of guilt. Guilt, because, no matter what happened, my family and friends were sentenced to die. I had to go to Carlisle; to ask him what he had asked of everyone else, to witness. Nothing more. We were the ones the Volturi were after, not them. They shouldn't die for no reason. I gave Renesmee to Rosalie, and went to find him.

He was in his study, bent over an old book, looking for any information we could use. A quiet sob escaped my lips, because, as I looked at my father, I knew they wouldn't listen to my pleas. They would die with me. His head snapped up, and he gazed at me, his eyes filled with concern. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Can I ask you something?" My voice broke twice. He looked worried now, and was about to say something. "Please, hear me out." He nodded and got up, leading me over to a dark leather couch. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I need you to do something for me, to promise me something." I started. "What is it?" he urged. I continued in a shaky whisper. "No matter what happens, if the Volturi don't listen, or don't care, I need you to swear to me that you will only witness. Please don't give your life for us." He looked aghast. "Bella, I…I can't do that." I started sobbing. "Please! Please, please promise me you'll stay with everyone else. Please don't die for us!" I was in hysterics. Carlisle kept shaking his head. "Bella, I can't!" I looked up at him. "Why?"

He looked exasperated. "Do you really think any of us could bear to stand by, doing nothing, while they killed you? I can't promise you that I'll stand by, I can't. I love you three too much. **(AN: I literally cried when I wrote that.) **I couldn't just stand there, and watch you, Edward, and Renesmee, my family, my children, and the grandchild I never dreamed was possible, die for something that wasn't true. I couldn't bear it. If it was Renesmee in this position, and she was asking of you what you're asking of me, would you agree?" I realized what he was saying, but I refused to accept it. "I don't want anyone to die. Please. As a last request?"

The pain on his face when I said that was almost too much to bear. He wrapped his arms around me and said, "Let me ask you a question. Would you do the same thing for any of us?" I mumbled against his chest, "Of course. Without a doubt." I felt him nod, and he said, "Then what makes this so different, that you don't want the same support?"

"Would you want me to die, or would you do the same thing I'm doing now?" I asked quietly. "Of course I wouldn't want you to die, and, truth be told, I would probably be doing what you're doing right now if the positions were flipped. But, I know that you would do the same thing for me. I want to do this; I want to support you guys. There's no other option; none of us are going to continue existing when such a vital piece of our family is missing." I nodded slightly. I knew he was right, but I still felt horrible for causing the problem that was causing their deaths.

"And, for some of them, this isn't about defending you. They chose to come here, because they view this situation as an opportunity. It's the first time in fifteen hundred years that the Volturi could be seriously challenged, and some people, especially Vladimir and Stefan, are viewing this as a purely vengeful fight. They could care less about why we're fighting." He looked down at me. "We all love you too much to not help you when you need it. It would be…so profoundly wrong if I agreed to what you're asking me. Do you see why?" I nodded unwillingly. He smiled, and said, "Go to Renesmee. I'm sorry to be blunt, but you and I both know our days are numbered. Go spend as much time as you can with her." I hugged him, and he kissed my forehead. "I love you. I'm sorry." I told him. "I love you too, and don't be." He replied. I smiled and walked out of his office, to Renesmee. There had to be a way to save them. There just had to be.

**Okay, yeah, I've been trying to write this one for weeks, but I could never get it started right. R&R please!!! **


	6. Authors note plzread

**Okay, I'm guessing either one of two things happened with the last chapter. Either, it was a total miss, and you all were too nice to say anything, or (I suspect this to be the case) you're all boycotting my other stories so I get back to What If. Or, I updated in the middle of the night, and no one read it. How many of you reading this would like me to discard all other projects for that story, because I honestly have no idea which story I should be working on right now. I'll go finish up another chapter of What If, R&R the last chapter if you haven't read it yet, please.**


	7. More CarlisleBella

Take Your Daughter To Work Day:

**This really is just random Carlisle/Bella fluff, with some Take Your Daughter To work Day stuff thrown in. Enjoy!**

"Bella," I heard Carlisle walk in the door, calling me. I was sitting in the living room with the rest of the Cullens. As the wedding drew nearer and nearer, I had been spending almost all my time at the Cullen house. "What's up, Carlisle?"

He glanced at Alice. She laughed and closed her eyes. A second later, they snapped open and she grinned. "She's going to be excited!" He smiled and sat down next to me. "Tomorrow is 'Take Your Daughter To Work Day', and I was wondering whether you might like to come to the hospital with me." At first, I was touched that he would ask me instead of taking Rosalie or Alice again, but then I remembered something. "Aah, I would, but your line of work involves icky red stuff that causes me to periodically lose consciousness." I grimaced, and they exploded into laughter. "I promise, you can stay in my office, away from all the-"he used finger-quotes-"icky red stuff." I grinned, and exclaimed, "Okay!" He smiled and gave me a hug. "Thanks, Bella." Jasper looked over at me and said, "Can you calm down a bit Bella? You're making me excited about something I'm not going to!" I felt my cheeks flame, and everyone laughed again. Carlisle put his arm around me, and said, "Well, I'm glad you're excited." Jasper groaned and said, "Carlisle, remember what I asked Bella?" He nodded. "Can you please do the same?" He grinned sheepishly. "Oh hell!" Jasper got up and ran out of the room. I looked at Edward, questioningly. He laughed and said, "Your combined embarrassment put him over the edge. He'll be back in a little while." I blinked, and said, "Oh, okay." He looked at Carlisle, and then glanced back toward me. "Why are you so excited anyway? Planning something?" He grinned at Carlisle's shocked expression. "I was kidding." he said. "But I would like to know. "As would I," Carlisle added. I took a deep breath and gave them a serious, honest answer.

"Because, well, the wedding is only a few weeks away, and soon," I started directly speaking to Carlisle, "you'll be…officially, my dad. It would be nice to spend some quality time with you, without the presence of the attacking vampires that seem to like me so much." I saw Jasper return, freeze, and yell, "BELLA! Are you trying to kill me? Or make me go insane?" Edward got up, went over to Jasper, and tossed him out an open window, returning to his seat as if nothing had happened. Then, I realized Carlisle was staring at me. I felt my face flush, and mumbled, "What?" He seemed to be at a loss for words. I heard Edward murmur, "Of course." I looked at each of them. "Tell me," I demanded.

Carlisle was still trying to form a sentence. "You…me…dad…officially" he sputtered. I was confused. "Yeah….you remember the wedding, right?' He nodded slowly. "But…you said 'officially'. What do you mean by that?" I finally understood what he was getting at, and I couldn't believe he would question something like that. "Carlisle. You're my dad as much as Charlie is. I love you as much as I do him." He hugged me tightly and whispered, "I love you too, Bella. More than you can imagine. You're my daughter as much as Alice or Rosalie are, and I love you as much as I love them." I started crying. I never imagined I would have such a loving and wonderful family in my life. I never thought I would ever deserve to have people like them in my life. I wiped my eyes and smiled.

"And, Esme, you're my mother as much as Renee is." She smiled and hugged me too. "We all love you Bella. We could never bear to lose you. You're a permanent part of this family now." Edward cleared his throat and said, "I hate to break this up, but it's getting late, and Bella is going to have to get up a little earlier than usual." I got up and said, "Goodnight then, everyone." I went around, hugging each of them. I paused when I got to Rosalie, unsure of her feelings toward me. She sighed and smiled. "Come here, Bella!" then proceeded to give me a hug. I was shocked. "I've decided that it's your choice and what you want and what I want are two different things. Will you forgive me?" I was tripping over my words in my haste to get them out. "Of course! Wow, I…I don't know what to say!" She smiled, and said, "It's okay. I'm glad you forgive me." I smiled, and hugged everyone else. I could feel a human-tradition forming. Right before I went upstairs, Jasper came back into the room. I looked at Edward, and he nodded, a wicked glint in his eye. I ran over to Jasper and threw my arms around him, yelling, "Goodnight, Jasper!" He awkwardly hugged me back. I giggled, and then ran back to the stairs. Edward picked me up and ran to his room…our room. That would take some getting used to. "Sleep, Bella. You're going to have an exciting day tomorrow." I smiled. He was right. I was going to have an awesome day tomorrow.

The next morning, I felt Edward gently shaking me. "Bella, time to get up." I rolled over, groaning. "No, I want to sleep!" I heard someone else come in the room. "Bella," he said in my ear. My eyes flew open. "Weren't you so excited about today?" Carlisle put a hurt tone on. "Did you change your mind?" I looked up at him and smiled. "Of course not! I'll be ready in 10 minutes." I jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. I heard Carlisle laugh, and Edward say, "I knew it would work."

I got dressed quickly, and ran downstairs nearly crashing into Emmett. He turned around and gave me a hug, saying, "Hey, little sis!" Once again, he tried to crush me, but Carlisle nearly detached one of his arms freeing me. I grinned and said, 'Thanks." I saw Esme in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for me. It smelled really good, and my stomach growled audibly. "Hungry, Bella?" Esme called over her shoulder, laughing. She slid something onto a plate and set it on the counter. "Come and eat. Tell me how it is."

It was an omelet, with chopped vegetables and cheese. My stomach growled again, loudly, even to my human ears.

I took a bite, and my head started spinning. I never imagined food could taste this good. My taste buds were euphoric. It was seriously the best meal I'd ever had. I sighed contentedly. Jasper made a face. "Esme, did you drug her or something? It feels like she's tripping." They all stared at me. "This is…amazing." I said. I finished eating, and got up to put my dishes away. They were gone before I had my feet on the floor. "Okay, then," I said slowly. Carlisle looked at the clock. "Time to go, Bella." Esme handed me a brown bag. "I made you lunch," she explained. I hugged her and said, "Thanks Mom!" She laughed and pushed me out the door after Carlisle. "Have fun," she said.

The ride to the hospital was one of the least terrifying rides I'd ever had with any of the Cullens. Carlisle kept to the speed limit, and I could see the look of frustration that crossed his face whenever he had to stop. I burst out laughing. "Carlisle, drive at your normal speed. Honestly, I'm used to it by now!" He grinned and said, "Thanks, Bella!" I thought for a minute and asked, Have any of you ever gotten a traffic ticket?" He grinned, and told me, "Emmett, in 1962. He had just bought a new truck, and he wanted to see how fast it would go, so he pulled out of the lot at top speed, and nearly hit a police car." I stared at him, speechless. He laughed at my expression and said, "Really, what do you expect? It's Emmett." I was silent for the rest of the drive. I didn't want to know anything incriminating about any of the other Cullens.

When we got to the hospital, there was a ridiculously colorful banner stretched across the entrance. We walked up the steps, and, of course I fell, and Carlisle caught me before I made impact with the ground, laughing loudly. "Thanks," I mumbled. That just made him laugh harder.

"Wow," I said when we got to his office. "This doesn't look much different than your office at home." We both realized what I'd said at the same time. Home. It was home for me. He smiled, put his arm around my shoulders, and led me to the cafeteria so I could put my lunch away.

On the way there, another doctor stopped us. "Who's this, Carlisle?" He smiled and squeezed my shoulders. "This is my daughter. Bella." I smiled up at him. "Bella, this is Dr. Snow" I smiled and shook his hand. He walked away, and we continued on to the cafeteria. After that, we went back to his office.

I had a better look around this time. Photos covered every available inch of space; single photos, pictures of Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Edward, and…me. There were assorted group pictures all over, but the one that stood out was one I remembered from our first Christmas together. It was all of us, as a family. I jumped a little when I heard Carlisle say, "That's my favorite one." "Mine, too," I whispered. Just then, his pager went off. He glanced at in for a second, and then said, "Er, Bella, I think you'd rather stay here for this one." I grinned. "Icky red stuff?" He smiled and nodded. "Okay then!" I plunked down in a chair to wait.

The phone on his desk rang. I glanced at the caller ID, and saw it was coming from home. I smiled to myself at the easy use of the word. "Hello?" "How has your day been going?" he asked. Edward. "Great! Have you seen all the pictures on Carlisle's desk? He has the one we all took at Christmas. I need to get a copy of it. It's our favorite." He laughed and said, "I'll get right on it. How are things with Carlisle?" I could hear the smile in his voice. "Amazing. He introduced me as his daughter, it's…I don't know. I feel the same way I do with you. Insignificant. Why should they love someone as plain or boring as me? Why should they accept me into their family?" Edward sighed, exasperated. "You will never see yourself clearly, will you?!" he exploded. I laughed quietly and said, "I don't know. But I'm ecstatic! I love them so much!" He laughed, and I continued. "Carlisle is just..." I trailed off, looking for the right word. "I know. I've been with him for more than a century. I haven't come up with an appropriate word either." He snickered then, and said, "Carlisle's been standing in the doorway and heard everything we said." I whirled around and gasped. He was standing right behind me. "Oh!" Edward roared with laughter, as did Carlisle. I felt my face go beet red. "I'm going hunting with Jasper and Emmett. I'll see you soon." "I love you," I said. "I love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone, then turned back to glare at Carlisle. He had a serious look on his face, touching a picture on his desk. I couldn't see which one it was from where I was standing, so I walked around to stand next to him. The picture was a candid of one of the many times I was at the Cullen house. I had a huge smile on my face, as did everyone else.

"You will _never_ see yourself clearly. He's right." I looked up at him, a million questions written on my face. "I heard everything you said. And, something is bothering me." He sat on a leather couch and patted the place next to him. I joined him, and he began to speak.

"I want to know why. Why do you feel insignificant? I can't understand. You're one of the kindest, loving, most selfless people I've ever met, and I've had a long time to meet people." We both laughed, and then he looked at me, waiting for an explanation.

"You're all so loving, and nice, and perfect, and…I don't know. But I've never done anything to deserve such a family." He smiled wryly and said, "You haven't, to my knowledge, done anything not to deserve us," he reminded me. I grinned, and said, "It's been a while since I cared whether or not I deserved you. I love you all with all my heart, and there's really nothing that can be done to change that." He smiled and hugged me. "You've just described how all of us feel about you. Now, come on, you haven't been learning much about what I do, and I believe that's the point of today.

The rest of the day was spent learning about all the machines and tasks that went with being a doctor. I was surprised; I was actually interested in this stuff. "You know, this would be a great job for me…if I wouldn't pass out at the sight of blood." Carlisle looked up from the machine he was tinkering with and said, "Well, if you're serious about that, you could do what Edward does. He comes and assists with things that don't have to do with blood, sprains, broken bones, things like that." I nodded. "I would love to do that."

When it was time to go home, Dr. Snow stopped us in the hall again. "Hey Bella, Dr. Cullen." We nodded at him in acknowledgement. "So, Bella, have you learned much about what Dr. Cullen and I do for a living?" That comment took me totally by surprise, and I couldn't help but to burst out laughing. Carlisle had to hold me up while he was laughing. Dr. Snow looked at us like we were insane. "Inside joke," Carlisle explained. I couldn't stop laughing. Carlisle had to half carry me out to the car.

"I've never made that connection before," he said. I finally stopped laughing and said, "I'm sorry about that. It just took me by surprise." He looked over at me and grinned. "I can only imagine what Emmett might say when he hears it."

After I ate dinner, I sat in the living room with the female Cullens and Carlisle. Jasper, Emmett and Edward wouldn't be back for awhile. We watched jeopardy until they came home-of course, they all knew every answer.

They came in the door; Edward came over to sit next to me. "How was your day?" he murmured. His head snapped up, and he stared at Carlisle. He nodded at Edward, a huge smile on his face. Edward turned to me and said, "He just told me everything that happened today. It's not quite the way I would have liked, but I'm happy you're past feeling undeserving, in a way." He smiled his crooked smile, and I stopped breathing. He 'listened' to Carlisle some more, then his face lit up. "We'll have to arrange a time for you to come with Carlisle and I to the hospital. Jasper groaned, and said, "Please, for the sake of my sanity, please try to contain your excitement!" Edward snickered, and said, "Bella, it's late, time to go to bed." I went around to hug everyone again, and then went upstairs. When I was in bed, Edward told me, "Today was one of the best days Carlisle's ever had. You make them truly happy." I smiled, and drifted off to sleep. This was one of the best days I'd ever had too.

**Okay, I realize I've been neglecting What If, and I promise, that's the next one to be updated. Keep an eye out for it in the next few days!**


	8. CarlisleBellaJazzy

Okay, this is absolutely randomness that got away form me. Enjoy!

Carlisle POV:

I heard Bella yawn downstairs, and heard Jasper move slightly away from her. Even with over 50 years of this lifestlye, he still had trouble with it, and I knew it hurt him to know that he couldn't be close to Bella like everyone else was. It was a good thing Bella wouldn't be human for much longer. edward had been furious for weeks with the people who had voted with her, but he had chosen not to live without her, and turning her was the only way to keep them both happy...and alive. No one wanted a repeat of what happened in Volterra.

Bella yawned again, and I glanced at the clock. It was 11:30pm. Edward would be upset that we didn't get her to bed sooner. I went downstairs, and saw something I'd never thought I'd see in my 362 years.

I had heard incorrectly when I thought Jasper had shifted away from bella. She was leaning against him, laughing at something on the TV, while Jasper had his arm around her, looking very comfortable with her proximity. "May I join you guys?" I asked. Jasper looked at me, and grinned. he felt my surprise. I nodded quickly, saying, too low for Bella to hear, "We'll talk later." I could help but to smile at how happy both of them were. "Is Bella sugar-high?" I asked. She was giggling at the most random times, at absolutely nothing at all. Jasper nodded, sheepish. "I gave her a bag of Pixy Stix. I forgot what sugar does to humans." I grinned. "You know what Edward will say when he finds out," I warned him. He nodded, turning back to Bella. She had jumped up to switch the movies. "Erm, Bella? How long exactly do you intend to stay up?" Jasper asked her. "Silly Jasper! I'm going to stay up all night, like my favoritest people in the world!" she sabg, running and launching herself between us. "We're you favortie people?" he asked teasingly. She nodded, grinnig.

I tapped him on the shoulder, without Bella being aware of it. "Sleep wave," I mouthed. He grinned. Bella immediately knew what he was doing, and tried to get away from us. "No, no Bella, time to sleep." We held her back until she fell asleep. "Stay here," I told Jasper, "I want to talk to you."

Bella woke up a little on the way upstairs. "Mmm, Carlisle?" she asked. "Yes, Bella?" She leaned against me. "Stay with me?" she mumbled. "Of course." I sat with her until she fell asleep, then ran downstairs to talk to Jasper.

"What was up with you and Bella? How...?" I didn't know how to ask without hurting his feelings. He knew what I meant, though. He looked down at his hands for a minute, then looked up at me. His eyes were full of wonder.

"When she was sitting next to me, I could feel how happy she was. She wasn't feeling an ounce of fear. She was so happy, full of love...knowing I caused her to be that happy, I knew I could never bear to hurt anyone like that. I can't imagine life without her. I could never hurt my little sister." He smiled adoringly. Edward would be mazed to hear this, as would Esme and Alice. Esme was always sad to see Jasper hurting because of his weakness for Bella, and Alice loved Jasper, and hated to see him in pain. Just then, my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Alice.

"Hello?" Alice ran through her words, faster than I could understand them. "Slow down. I can't understand you." She sounded like she was going to explode."I saw what happened. Can I talk to Jasper?" i passed him the phone. "It's Alice."

"Hello, Alice." Jasper said. Alice started speaking, telling him how proud she was of him. Then I heard him say uncomfortably, "Um, sure, I'll talk to him." While the phone was switching hands, I looked at him questioningly. "Edward." I took a deep breath. This could end very badly.

"Oh. Wow. Thanks. it really means a lot to me to hear you say that." he said,surprised. This was good, Edward was happy. "Okay, here he is." He held the phone out to me. I looked at it like it was an open flame. He shook it, grinning. It wasn't like he could bite me over the phone.

"Hello, Edward." At least he wasn't snarling at me...yet. "Hello, Carlisle. You've seen what went on between Bella and Jasper? I'm completely amazed. I'm glad, ecstatic, but still in awe." "As am I, son, as am I." I looked over at Jasper, he olooked extremely pleased with himself. "Okay, Alice wants me off the phone. Please try to get Bella to bed at a reasonable time, and refrain from giving her Pixy Stix." I laughed. "No promises. She has us wrapped around her little finger." I hung up the phone. They would be back in 2 days. How were we supposed to keep her occupied; it was going to be sunny all weekend.

The next day, we ended up watching movies and just staying around the house. Jasper stayed with Bella the whole day; it was like they were joined at the hip. I was so happy to finally see them close, like Alice or Emmett are to her.

When Jasper went out to exchange the movies, Bella came to me. "Hi Carlisle! Jasper went to get me a new movie. He's so nice! And, he's not staying away from me! He's always been so distant, I wonder why he's changed." We sat down on the couch. "Bella, Jasper and I had a conversation about that yesterday, while you were sleeping." She looked at me expectantly. I started to explain.

"You know, yesterday, when you were sitting with Jasper, your emotions changed him." She looked confused. "He felt your total happiness, and love. He said he didn't feel any fear coming from you at all." Realization flickered across her face. "I wasn't" she mused. "I don't rememeber being afraid of him at all, not once." I nodded, smiling. " He told me yesterday that, feeling your happiness, he could never bring himself to hurt you." I saw Jasper coming up behind Bella, signalling me not to say anything. he came up behind her and picked her up from the couch. "And I love you little sis!" Bella twisted around and yelled, "Jazzy!" I smiled. This was one of the greatest days I've ever had.

"I love you too, Jazzy!" Jasper grinned. "I got you a new movie...Belly." Bella glanced toward me. "Come on..." She wouldn't. "Carly!" She would! I chased after her, but Jasper picked her up and shot out the door.

He set her down, and Bella looked around. "Do you guys ever use your lawn?" she asked. Jasper and I looked at each other. "No, not really." I said. "We should play Tag!" she yelled. "What's Tag?" Jasper asked. I was curious about this stared incredulously. "The simplest game ever! You run around trying to tag someone, then the person you tag is it." Jasper looked at her quizzzically. "It?" Bella sighed. "The person tagging everyone else." What a game. "But there are rules, that don't apply in normal circumstances, but you two aren't normal..." she grinned. "You two have to run at human spped, and you can't team up on the human." We spread out, and Bella yelled, "Ready, Set, GO!"

Jasper was 'It' first. He started for Bella, but quickly spun around and got me. I saw Bella right behind Jasper, so I ducked under his arm, grinning like a madman, I'm sure, and got her. Her hand flashed out to tag Jasper, then we both sprinted away from him. It was pretty fun, I have to admit.

After our game, we went inside to watch the movie Japser got for us. It was a Civil War documentary. Jasper must have been feeling a little narcissistic when he picked this one. Bella shrieked and pointed at the screen when Jasper's military portrait came up. Jasper laughed quietly. About halfway through the movie, Bella fell asleep against me. No matter how slowly I moved, she stirred, so I gave up and let her sleep. It was nice just sitting with her and Jasper.

"Edward." she said. It took us a minute to realize she was sleep-talking. "I want to stay with Jazzy and Calrilse all the time. I love them, they're so nice." She was having a conversation with Edward in her sleep. "They're my family now. I love them," she mumbled again. "I love you too, Bella." I said, wrapping my arms around her. Our family was finally complete.

**Okay, I know there's a million and half errors in here, but I really don't want to deal with the spellcheck on this site, it sucks, so when I have Word back, I'll fix it. Bear with me for now, please :D**


	9. CullenCrest

**Bella's Cullen Crest!!!**

**Really short fluffles, had to do it!**

**Bella POV:**

In the time between the ceremony and the reception, my new family seized the oppurtunity to ambush me. Edward glanced over at them, then looked at me warily. "Bella, Alice saw that you would make a big scene if I didn't warn you about this," he started. This couldn't be good. What were they going to do? He 'listened' to Alice again, then sighed in relief. "You'll be okay with this. They have something to give you." I started to protest, but he put a finger against me lips, silencing me. "Trust me. You'll love it."

I highly doubted that, but I allowed him to lead me toward our family. "Congratulations, Mrs. Cullen," Jasper said, smirking. I cringed away from my new prefix. Mrs. Ugh. Esme smiled and hugged me. "Now you're officially a Cullen." she said. Carlisle brought a box out from behind his back. I narrowed my eyes in suspcion. He laughed at my expression. "In commemoration, we had this made." He flipped the lid of the box open, and I gasped. "Oh, my..." I felt the tears well up in my eyes. In the box was a delicate chain, with a small pendant of the Cullen family crest. i was speechless. "It's beautiful,"I managed to choke out. "As are you," Edward murmured. "Carlisle, will you do the honors?" He nodded solemnly, then grinned, taking the necklace out of the box, and carefully fastening it around my neck. He kissed my forehead, and hugged me, whispering, "I love you forever, my daughter." i threw my arms around him, fully sobbing now. "I love you too, Dad." "Congratulations," he said, going back to Esme. I wiped my eyes, and heard Alice growl. I must have ruined my makeup. She picked me up and rushed me to her bathroom. "Sorry, Alice." I said, laughing. She glared balefully at me.

After she finished my makeup, she ran me back to the reception before I could be missed. Today wasn't the nightmare that I had emvisioned, that I had dreaded. It was absolutely perfect. I was totally and completely happy.

**Yeah, like I said, really short. But, I like it!!! Reviews are candy!**


End file.
